


Ophidian Nectar

by JustAGoodfella



Series: 'An Ephemeral Awakening: Series' [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodfella/pseuds/JustAGoodfella
Summary: A little piece on a new Targaryen Dynasty after the long night. Jon, Daenerys and Arianne; just living their lives.





	1. The Cup

An Ephemeral Awakening: Series

Ophidian Nectar

Chapter 1: The Cup

The mellow breeze of dry air wafted through the open balcony, the room becoming spiced with the scent of sweat, salt, and sex. The silent ribbons of gold from the peaking sun filled the city of Kingslanding and the morning air slowly became vibrant, birds chirped and merchants yelled trade for exotic goods and the street of steel clanged continuously; the prospering city slowly coming to life below them. But, in the red towers, it was soundless, only the soft hum from a certain Deity could be heard from the Royal chambers in the Red Keep.

 

Daenerys batted her lashes open, her silver tresses messy and tangled as she adjusted her cute violet gaze from the penetrating ribbons of Dawn. The morning glare slowly outlined and filled the open Balcony and the distant screech of a Dragon could be heard rippling the reflective horizon. The silk bedding was still slightly damp and their large feathered bed was imprinted with the cushioned outlines of her lovers, that she quickly noticed weren’t present. The moment she realized she was the only one left in bed, she quickly woke and hoisted herself up, resting on her honeyed elbows with exhaustion as she blinked off the blare of the sunlight to look around the room. Her profound lilac irises quickly found and rested on their Deity of Dorne, Dany watched her memorising curvy figure leaning on the stone terrace, facing the clear skies with her wrists enveloped on the balcony as she leaned onto it in peace, allowing her two succulent olive arse cheeks to peak out slightly from her loose black robe. Licking her swollen lips subconsciously, Dany swallowed softly with a smile, her honeyed voice coming out quite rasp due to her exhausting night.

“Ari,” she yawned, “Why are you up so early honey?” Dany couldn’t stop her growing smile when her sister-wife turned around. The suns blare created a shadowed outline around the Dornish deity who quickly smiled back with her own tired expression, before failing to bit her lower lip in desire towards her.

 

Dany tilted her head cutely, feeling the silk sheets around her puddle and ripple as she sat up to watch Arianne come back into the room from the open balcony doors. Her jet black silky hair rippled down her back with golden ringlets and her silk black robe hung loosely around her shoulders, embellishing her olive flesh and thick supple thighs. Her melon tits, as Dany called them, split her robe entirely with beauty, allowing the black patterned silk to only cover half of her brown erect nipples while her breasts bounced in her walk back in.

“What do you mean Dany?” she said over her shoulder as she went to the fruit bowl, her fleshy lips cracking into a juicy red apple and the brisk crack of the surface leaving juices to cling to her lips as she spoke, “you should be up,” she muffled out while eating, “doesn’t the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms have court in an hour?” She added with mirth, still speaking over her shoulder as she adjusted her robe in the looking glass.

Dany smiled softly, groaning internally at her long day ahead, she felt utterly exhausted. And she shifted her attention from Arianne, who was eating her apple with ravaging lips, to herself. She looked down and ran her hands over her honeyed tummy before moving the damp sheets from her groin, so her fingers could move past her neat thatch of silver pubes to her slick pussy. Her warm body shuddered when she felt her slick mound, running her finger over her pink crinkled clit that peeped out her pink folds, she found cold white cum still dripping off her… making her smile in content at the memory and making her thoughts stream.

 

“Where’s Jon?” She said sharply, her brows lightly burrowed in question.

Arianne turned around with a laugh while shaking her head, “our dear husband forgot he was needed in Dragonstone last night to train the Spartan force for their last trial before they are debuted beyond the Wall for the annual raid. Jon practically ran off at first light when he remembered, he just left less than an hour ago with Rhaegal… anyway…” She said, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at the Valyria Goddess listen cutely with her alluring eyes.

“…anyway, it’s your fault for him forgetting his Kingly duties, especially after last night when you wore that Meerenesse dress that I love so much.” She finished with a humored wink, her soft brown eyes unfocused a little when she turned around to see her sister-wife letting out a tired laugh as well, breathing in the artwork before her. Arianne bit her lower lip when she watched Dany stretch with a sleepy sigh, her plump breasts spilling out from the sheets as she sat up in the array of midnight-blue bedding. Her alabaster skin glowing with beautiful red love-marks of her neck, lips and on her defined collarbone; that both Arianne and Jon gave her last night.

 

Dany looked up and pouted with mirth, twinkling her narrowed eyes, “Don’t just blame me for our husbands' wildness last night, you were doing exactly the same, wearing that Novoshi dress, I wouldn’t even call it a dress, more like… fabric.” She laughed out. The two Queens giggled, enjoyed the peaceful hour they had before they had to attend meetings and councils for the rest of the day.

Seconds went by peacefully and while Dany started weaving out her tangled braids with her hands, she suddenly spoke with a thought “so you saw Jon off I presume?”

 

“Aye,” Ari replied mimicking Jon’s husky voice with a smile, distracted as she did the same with her tangled hair, “I actually woke him up after Lord Commander Dayne knocked, to remind him he was needed on Dragonstone, but you two were so out of it from last night, only I heard his call, so I was the early bird this morning.” She added.

Dany looked up at Ari’s amused face, raising her eyebrows, “Why didn’t you wake me up,” she said hotly.

 

“You… looked so tired and beautiful Daenerys Targaryen, I couldn’t dare intrude your dreams…” she said innocently before quietly adding, “…anyway, I was busy.” She said with humor, clipping her hair back behind her ears in the looking-glass as she spoke over her shoulder.

 

Dany watched Arianne in the mirror with narrowed eyes, after a few seconds of an intense glare from suspicion, Ari broke with a giggled snort, making Dany cry out playfully, “Arianne Targaryen, you woke him up by sucking his cock again, didn’t you! Without me!”

Ari spun around, jumping up playfully before walking to her alluring sister-wife who still sat cutely naked in the rubble of bedding. “O, don’t pout Dany, Jon denied me of the same pleasure after, knowing I was just trying to prolong him and get him into more trouble with your Lord Hand. The honorable fool practically left me with that teasing face he does, leaving me with a mouth full of sweet cum, which I can’t complain about, but he gave you the sweetest kiss on your sleeping lips.”

“Still, Ari…”

 

But Dany was cut off from her playful strop, when Arianne plopped down next to her on the bed’s edge, leaning her forehead into her neck as she breathed hotly. “Don’t be angry Dany, we both knew you needed sleep after we ravished you last night, and you us…” she snorted, before looking up at Dany’s playful narrowed gaze with raised eyebrows, “Jon was right, you do have a fiery temper.” She teased.

 

The two women enjoyed the next few quiet seconds, where only the trifle of the Blackwater in the distance could be heard, both Queens hummed with content when they leaned into each other’s scents. After a few seconds, the desire became almost carnal and Dany felt Ari move up to her face, her olive nose brushing up her neck and tracing her warm skin before she came up to nuzzle her own nose. Violet and Brown gazing at each other with awe and relishing in each other’s hot wet breaths as they both discretely squeezed their burning loins in uncontrolled desire.

Arianne loved kissing Daenerys succulent rosy lips as much as Jon’s full soft pink lips. And she was surprised when Dany initiated the kiss. The room heated as their lips fused with heat and wetness drooled with experienced clashing lips, the lust and love taking over their exhaustion when their tongues quickly started dueling. They hummed and smiled into their uncontrolled desire, humming to the feel on their lips sticking together with dirty spit and wet whispers while strings of saliva formed and crossed their panting mouths.

 

Dany hummed with content when she felt Ari’s hand cup her breast with a squeeze, and she bit her lip hard in response which made her moan with desire. Ari quickly straddled Daenerys, both petite women cradling each other’s cheeks as they kissed and gasped for breath. Dany hummed contently, “I can taste him, Ari, under your tongue, and it’s still warm.” Both of them smiled into their kiss. Arianne felt a little annoyed at her selfish act this morning of not sharing Jon’s cock, and she felt more annoyed at herself when she remembered how hot she got when she and Dany sucked him, together. Her mind quickly filled with dirty thoughts, and when she gazed into Dany’s Violet eyes with desire, she whispered hotly against her mouth, their flesh contact vacuuming them in a bubble of love.

“I want you Daenerys.” She breathed softly, “ I want to fuck you with my tongue in your beautiful pussy, “ she breathed out with her Dornish accent, “I want to taste your Dragon nectar… and then… then, I want to watch Jon come back and, and breed his beautiful aunt, I want him to fuck you like the Dragoness bitch you are.” Dany whimpered with desire and nodded to Arianne’s seductive breath, her silver hair began to hang heavy with sweat and her swollen pink lips moaned when Arianne popped her breasts out of the sheets entirely before her mouth found and latched on Dany’s taut pink nipples, teasing them with twirling licks with soft sucking kisses, Dany felt her own hands thread into Arianne’s luscious tresses, pulling Arianne’s head more in and pushing her own chest forward into the biting pecks on her breasts.

 

“Fuck…” she moaned, “But… Ari, we don’t have time…”  But he was silenced when Arianne ignored her and pushed her down on the bed into a sprawl, before pouncing on her. Daenerys panted out hot breaths as her breasts fanned out from lying down and her arms collapsed upwards, her small hands resting next to her ears. Dany gazed at her sister-wife who hovered over her with eyes pooled with desire. Dany felt Arianne’s warm pillowed tits droop and press onto her own, the saliva on her own breasts sticking their flesh together. And she sighed deeply when she felt Ari’s soft finger cup her slick pink mound, before sliding her index finger along her slit, causing juices to sponge out slightly across her wet folds and making her quiver out a gasped moan.

“Daenerys my Queen, you have such a beautiful pussy.” Ari breathed out, before capturing her lips while at the same time pushing her finger into Dany’s centre, and the moment she did so, her finger was engulfed with scorching flesh and her ears were filled with Dany’s whimpers; she began to pump her supple finger in and out, and in and out, drawing hot breaths to wither from Dany who squirmed with desire as she buckled her hips from the teasing penetration.

 

“Ari doesn’t stop… fuck…” and Daenerys arched her spine in bliss when Arianne then penetrated her with three fingers as she listened to Ari’s seductive hot breath.

“You are so dirty my Queen, so fucking dirty, “she confirmed with a nodding hum at Dany’s squirming whimpers, “you’re imagining this is your Kings cock, aren’t you…” Ari moved closer to Dany’s ear before adding with her seductive dornish accent, “… or should I say your nephews' cock.” She said as she slithered her tongue over Dany’s neck, before moving down to kiss her breasts.

Dany willed her tingling eyes to stay open from the pleasure, looking down with a moan as Ari chewed and flickered her tongue around her now sensitive taut pink nipples. Arianne slowly came back up while still slowly thrusting her fingers in and out with a savage curl, exploring Dany’s pussy and feeling the contours of her tight cunt, her raspy voice now breathing over Dany’s o shaped lips.

 

“I can feel you Daenerys, you’re always so fucking tight” Dany subconsciously clenched her pussy around Arianne’s now fast thrusting fingers, moaning with a soft cry and nodding at her words, trying to prolong the pleasure by only concentrating on her sister-wife’s dornish accent. “I bet you can’t wait for his return, he can take you like a wolf again, maybe in your puckered, delicious arse hole again that I love so much, the sweetness… O… it's really heavenly my Queen… or maybe, “ she grinned with mischief, capturing Dany’s quivering lips in a gasping kiss one last time before finishing, “maybe… you can imagine he’s your brother Rhaegar, I imagine his cock was the same as his son’s, big and thick and long, and so, so hard, it would fill and fit you perfectly… imagine that Daenerys, your sweet pussy taking your brothers' cock and your nephews' cock in your tight arse, imagine that Daenerys… imagine them both fucking your brains out, filling your Valyrian holes with Dragon nectar… imagine…”

“Fuck..!” Daenerys screamed, her pussy clenching and convulsing around Ari’s supple fingers as she came, listening to Arianne’s hot breaths over her mouth, “That’s it Dany, your cunt feels so fucking good…. you Valyrian’s can’t control yourself when it comes to blood of your own. “ She laughed out, before spitting out dirty spit onto Dany’s pussy, lathing it more so she could rapidly rub her succulent nub, squelching and prolonging her orgasm on as she rubbed her pink folds like fresh warm dough. “Every time I remind Jon of the fact you’re his father’s sister, you both lose control and fuck like rabbits… or should I say, Dragons.”

 

Daenerys collapsed on the bed in a sprawl, her tummy panting as she lifted her flustered face to observe the sucking noise. Lifting her head up, she watched Arianne grin with closed eyes, tasting the cum and sucking it off her fingers with a hum, and when she realized Dany was looking, she breathed out, “you taste, so good Mother of Dragons.” Ari failed to hide her grin as she quickly swiped more cum off Dany’s glistening folds. Dany shuddered at the contact, before panting out deeply as she watched Ari take her juices and lather it over her own drooping firm tits, cupping and caressing her large pillowed breasts and small taut brown nipples with a sigh, before winking at Dany playfully as she watched how her own cum made Ari’s olive flesh preen.

“You dornish bitch,” Dany breathed out playfully, making them both giggle as they bathed in the golden ribbons of Dawn.

 

After Arianne had finished licking her fingers she turned back to Dany with lustful pools of desire in her eyes. “That was tasty, but this snake wants to bathe and taste your Dragon nectar from this source.”

But when Arianne tried to pounce on Dany again, Dany swiveled her legs to avoid her hands before grabbing hold of Ari’s hips and pushing her down beneath her. Daenerys giggled at her flustered expression, gently placing a black tendril of hair back behind her ear as she hovered over Arianne’s fleshy lips. Failing to hide her gaze of desire, she entwined her hands with Ari’s and pinned them above her head, dipping her face to kiss her neck at her sweet-spot as she softly spoke, “it’s my turn… and a Dragon is not a slave.”

 

Arianne watched Daenerys slowly kiss down her neck, the wet press of her succulent lips causing her to clench her burning loins even more in anticipation. She then couldn’t stop mewling with need when Dany looked into her eyes, as she stuck out her little pink tongue before lathering it in-between her taut breasts, running her wet tongue between her cleavage and lapping up the beads of sweat that crinkled down her olive flesh.

“Fuucck, Daenerys…” she sighed out drastically feeling her pussy glisten and get wetter with need as she breathed out deeply, “Daenerys… my beautiful Queen… please… stop teasing… fuck me… you dragon bitch…”

 

Dany smiled cutely at Ari’s desperate eyes, before grasping Ari’s supple thighs and pushing them open, breathing hotly over her bare pussy, and ventilating her bare raw pussy, after breathing in the spicy scent, she started leaving wet and long kisses around the slick mound of olive folds. Admiring the almost black crinkled cliterous that peeped out her rosy glistened folds, Dany smiled at Ari’s panting expression before diving in. Hollowing and weaving her tongue into her seeping entrance, using her tongue to leave teasing licks along her glistening tanned folds.

“Fuucck…” Arianne bit her lower lip hard from screaming, her hands clenching the sheets on her sides before weaving one hand into Dany’s silky volumed tresses, guiding her head to the most sensitive spots. “Fuck, Daenerys… you and Jon can really eat…” but her panted speech was turned into a squeak when she watched and felt Dany’s fingers entering her pussy as her rosy lips latched onto her clit, sucking and kissing it and stretching it with sweet pain while keeping Violet and Brown connected. Arianne clenched her supple thighs, begging for mercy as Dany held her legs firmly with her honeyed fingers; spreading them apart. And before she knew it, she felt Dany eat her cunt with long torturous strokes, pushing her tongue inside and latching her lips over her dark cliterous, sucking and half biting, her lips dripping with her own juices. Ari sighed in bliss, looking up at the ceiling, her vision blurred and failing to see the flecks of dust that wafted in the ribbons of sunlight, her only thoughts burning between her loins.

 

“Fuucck, yesss, Dany, yes Dany, just like that… I… shit yes…I …” and she cupped her fanned breasts hard, squeezing her taut, small erect spuds and crying out wet breathed moans of ‘shit’ and ‘yes’ as she squirmed and fell apart on the midnight-blue bed-sheets, the feeling and thought her sister-wife, this Valyrian goddess that conquered kingdoms, fucking her pussy with her mouth, kissing and penetrating her and making her squirm and grow limp; made her simply feel infinite. So, when she saw Daenerys fail to hide her alluring smile over her sopping and clenching pussy from the effect she was having on her, Arianne threw her head back and screamed with pleasure as she came, her toes curled in sweet pain and her spine arched in pure bliss…

The deity of Dorne and the Valyrian goddess collapsed next to each other on the huge, draped four-poster bed, panting and sighing softly as they lay next to one another. Staring at the canopy in with lidded eyes full of awe and content and showering in the radiating glow of the sun from the open balcony. Their bodies paused mid-dance-macabre while covered in sweet pearls of sweet that leaked and crinkled down the sides of their ravished bodies.

 

A few seconds soared by before they slowly turned their heads to look at each other and their eyes connected with zeal. While trying to control their breathing, their lips pursed with mirth before completely bursting into a fit of giggles at their inability to keep their hands off one another. And before Arianne knew it, Dany pounced on her, her silver hair curtaining them both and falling onto her own rippled dark hair that fanned around her head. Both women stared at each other, searching each other’s eyes before their lips met in a zealous kiss, mingling their spit and cum together with sweet and soft dueled tongues before Dany moved back with pursed lips.

“You and I taste good,” she whispered after a deep sigh of humor, but Arianne only smiled and ignored her, slowly resting her forehead on Dany’s before breathing softly.

“I love you Daenerys…” Ari said with delicate passion, gazing at Daenerys. Dany raised her eye-brows lightly, nuzzling Ari’s nose with a wet kiss before she quickly spoke with deep thought. “I love you too Arianne.”

The room became quiet when the soft billow of breeze carried a torrent of cool air through the dry room, allowing them both a moment to breathe in the clean air as they cuddled into each other, their naked flesh of alabaster and olive melding skin-tight as they hummed in content under their flourish of silver and jet black tresses.

 

 

It had been nearly three years since the long night, and a lot had happened. Jon and Daenerys became the King and Queen of Winter, and their child Rhaella Snowborn Targaryen had been named ‘Snowborn’ because of her being birthed in the greatest winter storm, which caned on the eve of the Battle for the Dawn and the name combined both her parent's names. Despite them being blessed with their miracle child who had turned three over a week ago, they had lost a lot of people… friends and family. However, they re-built the capital, littering the south with Lannister blood before executing the mad-Queen Cersei Lannister for treason and genocide, with fire and blood. All had been good and prosperous, trade negotiations had been installed throughout the continents, the Iron-bank had been exterminated for treason and the gold was used for constructing new buildings throughout the capital and the souths fortifications, but most went to the northern labourers and raw materials to rebuild the Wall and Winterfell, and everybody, north, and south of the Wall praised the new Targaryen dynasty. And all was well, until a year ago.

Jon and Daenerys had to face a pretender, who claimed to be Rhaegar and Elia’s true heir, a mummer’s dragon proclaiming he was Aegon Targaryen VI. He had the support of the five Essosi sell-sword company’s and then Dorne, led by the arrogant Quentyn Martell who was ever bitter since he was rejected from marriage from Daenerys and then his son to Rhaella.

Jon and Dany quickly flew to seek Brandon Stark’s advice, and the three-eyed Raven actually told them that this boy was actually Magister Illyrio’s boy who had only Blackfyre blood; and didn’t know his own heritage. Jon tried to be patient and diplomatic, unlike Daenerys at the start. They left Rhaella at Winterfell under her Uncle Bran and Auntie Meera’s protection and then gave this Aegon the benefit of the doubt, due to his lack of knowledge, and met him on the fields of Ashford. But, at the truce meeting under banners of white, it all went to shit. The Blackfyre not only demanded the Iron Throne, he demanded their Dragons, Dragonstone’s titles, and coin, and then he stupidly demanded Daenerys’s annulment for his own hand in marriage. Jon at the time felt his dragonwolf’s blood broil with arctic acidity, but he held his composure and also had to hold Daenerys back from flying Drogon straight into this Blackfyre’s arrogant face. So, Aegon-Jon Targaryen told him millions didn’t have to die, only one of them. And they ended it the old way.

So, in a one to one combat spectated by thousands in the middle of Ashford’s meadows, the Blackfyre was slaughtered by the Dragonwolf within seconds and the Venomous-Rebellion was supposed to have ended there and then. And most of the sell-sword company’s fled, but Quentyn Martell had come too far and was too arrogant, he garrisoned his forces and threatened to attack anyway… Jon and Daenerys would have been forced to field their Dragons and make the dornish an extinct people…. And they didn’t want that, they wanted peace after all the wars Westeros had suffered. That was when Daenerys’s dear friend Arianne Nymeros Martell snuck into their barracks under a banner of white. Arianne didn’t stand with Quentyn at all, knowing he had been seduced with power from the Blackfyre, so she had remained neutral throughout because she wasn’t power hungry like her brother. Daenerys welcomed Arianne, they had become dear friends in the Great War with the Night King, and Daenerys had even intrusted Arianne with the protection of her new-born daughter Rhaella when she had to fly off just after childbirth to save Jon. Arianne swore she would protect her along with Missandai, Sam, their intrusted regiment of unsullied and Northmen; along with Ghost. Arianne nurtured Rhaella and fed her from her own breast, and after the war, she returned Rhaella too her loving parents at Winterfell; and gained the gratitude and trust of the Targaryen family. So, when the dornish rallied behind Quentyn, Tyrion suggested to Jon to take Arianne as a second wife and let her be consort to the King and Queen. Jon was very reluctant but agreed when Daenerys assured him that there was no other way without death, and Arianne was the best option and comforted his honor by saying it would be only a political marriage and nothing more. Jon and Daenerys were both twenty years old at the time and Arianne being older at twenty-seven, but she was no less beautiful and youthful as them, under the Royalty persona. The moment the vows were made, the dornish armies left Quentyn in a forgotten cell and backed the princess of Dorne, and that night onwards from the white bridal sheets. Jon, Daenerys, and Arianne slowly fell in love.

 

 

Daenerys and Arianne blinked at their thoughts, hearing the soft knock of their handmaids. Grinning at their disheveled states, they made themselves presentable before letting the maids in to get their attire ready for the day.

After half an hour, the army of maids in the cleaned breezy room slowly filtered out with polite courtesies, leaving the two alluring Queens at their dressing tables, classically pampered and ready for the day. Daenerys had her hair braided into her Dothraki crown, her platinum tresses glimmered in the pale sunlight, and her tendrils of hair that hung around her supple cheeks accentuated her lilac eyes. She sat regally while reading, her silky dress was sky blue and hugged and exposed her honeyed shoulders and displayed her defined collarbone, while the scaly fabric clung to her alluring form and the flowing dress volumed her supple thighs, gliding on the floor as she walked; simple and teasingly elegant. Arianne on the other hand, wore a sandy Meerenesse dress, the yellow fabrics crossing over her plump breasts and weaving around her neck in an elegant knot and the silky dress trailed the floor with a black trim. Her olive skin preened and glowed along with her shiny black tresses that were clipped behind her ears, letting the rest of her hair ripple down her bare back, elegant but very teasing.

 

“So, what have you got on this morning, my Queen?” Ari said with an amused smile, looking over her own agenda parchment towards Daenerys, who was reading a lot longer one.

Dany barely glanced her lilac eyes up, knowing Ari’s mirth from a mile off. “Don’t jest, Ari, this day is going to be exhausting, Tyrion and I are holding court for over six hundred petitioners against our ‘Eddard’s Laws’, why can’t they just accept our justice system? And then, I’ve got an audience with the damn high sparrow,” she sighed softly with her voice hardening, “if that man says one more remark about Targaryen marriages, not only will I command the Crownsguard to dissemble his order, I’ll have Ghost make a meal out of him.”

Arianne smirked as she finished putting her gold trimming in her black tresses behind her ears in the looking-glass, letting out a breath of humor at Dany’s joking vent. “Well then, my day is far better than yours honey, I’ve only got to send all the Dornish Houses the new harvest lists, meet up with my colony folks from Norvos and then send my old Maester at Sun-spear the date of my next visit. And then,” Ari sighed, licking her lower lips as she turned back to a distracted Daenerys, “I will most likely sit in court with Ghost while trying to take that dress off you as soon as possible.” She finished with a sing-song tone, making Daenerys chuckle and shake her head with humor as she read the rest of her own agenda list.

 

“O wait, Rhaella should be up now…” Dany said, springing up out her chair and making to walk to the door. “I’m going to get her ready and walk her to her language lessons before I make to the throne room.”

Ari smiled, looking over her shoulder from the dresser-table, “tell that little cutie I said good morning, I expect I’ll see her afternoon since I’ve got of all these ravens I have to organize and send.” Dany only hummed, her mind elsewhere as she winced slightly when she walked to the door. Arianne quickly noticed and moved towards Dany, quickly finding and entwining her hands with hers, “Dany? What’s wrong?”

Daenerys pursued her lips as she shook her head with humor, meeting Ari’s searching gaze, “It’s nothing honey, it just… I shouldn’t have had Jon’s cock in my bum last night, as much as I’ve grown to love it,” she laughed out, “I can barely walk this morning.” Arianne giggled, resting her hands on Daenerys hips as she leaned against Dany’s forehead, breathing hotly over her lips. “Don’t lie, my lovely Queen, you love it don’t you…” Ari winked with a seductive breath.

 

Dany snorted cutely before raising her brows and enveloping her wrists around Ari’s shoulders, while Ari held her hips. Dany left a soft kiss on her lips and spoke softly, “You know I do, so you’re the bad influence Arianne Targaryen, I don’t how your standing straight after our dear husband fucked your bitchy brains out last night.” She finished with her own seductive breath.

Arianne laughed with mirth before saying, “Speaking of Jon, when will our Dragonwolf return? He’s been far too busy lately on Dragonstone preparing the Spartans.” she sighed with annoyance.

Dany pursued her lips, pretending to hold a look of annoyance as well. “Your right, Jon has been far too stressful and busy.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. “and he didn’t think to wake me so I could refresh my thirst for his seed this morning,” Dany said with a  playful pout before jabbing her finger softly into Ari’s pillowed chest, “you took it all.” She added with a playful sigh and causing Ari to laugh and nod in agreement.

Arianne playfully challenged her back, giving a dreamy look as she spoke, “well, what can I say, you’ve had nearly three years sucking your nephew's cock.”

Dany failing to hide her grin, “Well… what can I say… any way you dornish woman, don’t change the subject.” She said with narrowed eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Ari said, entwining their hands back together before putting on a devilish grin. “We should punish him for his insolence.” She said seductively, but quickly rolled her eyes at Dany’s raised eyebrows, “Okay, you, should punish him.”

 

Daenerys pursued her rosy lips, breathing in the dornish beauty she got to call a wife and a best friend. She couldn’t help lingering her gaze on Arianne’s wet fleshy lips, remembering how she tasted Jon’s warm cum in her mouth this morning. And the idea blitzed through her, the thought making her tremble in pleasure, quickly grabbing Ari’s hands she pulled the dornish-women to the bed before pushing her down to sit on the edge.

“Daenerys, what are…” but she was cut off as she watched in interest, she watched as Dany went to the wine-stand and brought back a steel goblet, twirling it in her honeyed fingertips with a mischievous grin.

Dany looked at Ari’s curious brown eyes, breathing in the site of the deity of Dorne as she sat patiently in her alluring, sandy Meerenesse dress, letting out a hot sigh to indicate her curiosity. “I’ve got an idea,” Dany said with her honeyed voice, twirling the goblet in front of her, “our dear husband forgot to give me my daily beverage this morning, so after court, we fly to him on Dragonstone to get it…” she breathed hotly indicating to the large cup, as she finished, “and I’m going to need your help to fill it, you dornish bitch.”

 

Arianne looked up curiously, the golden ringlets in her hairs smoothing over her bare back as she looked up at the Valyrian goddess, her petite confident form standing over her in the scaly dress that bared the entirety of her honeyed shoulders and enriched her beautiful collarbone.

After a few seconds it clicked, Arianne bit her lower lip in desire as she matched Daenerys’s soft smile, clenching her burning loins, she whispered in shock with her raspy voice, “I thought I was the dirty one…”


	2. A Woman's Touch

Chapter 2

A Woman’s Touch

 “Is that the last one Tyrion?”

Tyrion picked up the tone of exhaustion in her voice without even looking up from the trailed parchment in his lap. He gave a coy surrendering gesture with his grubby hands before he turned with a soft smile towards Daenerys. “Yes, my Queen. That was indeed, the last petitioner.” He chuckled at her raised eyebrows as he elaborated for his coyness, “but… there is the matter of the newly appointed leader of the Faith, that we regrettably, still have to see to, the new high sparrow some call him, a radical and extreme bugger if it’s not too bold to say.”

 

“No…,” she said tiredly, her face collected in front of the courts, that sat quietly chattering on the sides of the great hall, as she turned to Tyrion who sat on a quant chair beside her throne, wearing his expensive attire of House Lannister. “It’s not to bold my friend, he is extreme… maybe I would even add, petty, power-hungry and a… fucking nuisance.” She softly breathed with mirth, pursuing her lips with a tired smile before elaborating for his laugh that he disguised as a cough.

“Jon’s words, not mine.” She added, straightening her spine regally as she entwined her hands on her lap while hiding her grin, watching the throne-room bustle with people while the golden sunrays streamed into the Targaryen stained windows, accentuating her violet pupils beautifully.

 

“Yes, I know you and the King aren’t fond of that foolhardy octogenarian, but he accustoms to a lot of the south’s beliefs, so it would be wise to keep him content,” Tyrion said astutely back to her as he continued writing his scrolls with scurried eyes, passing the endless decrees and warrants onto Missandai who sat next to him as she concentrated on translating and signing them into the needed royal scribes for all the corners of the realm to acknowledge; the daily routine of ruling.

Dany hummed back with distraction. Her gaze glossed, her honeyed palms softly smoothed over the white marble of her throne’s armrests while watching the crowds of petitioners finally fill out the doors and the courts of high lords and commoner representatives being dismissed with thanks; before they also filled out from the sides in long rows. She had been holding court for over four hours now, the blue silk of her intricate dress feeling like a second skin under her bottom as she sat regally while waiting for her last agenda.

On her right, sat Jon’s empty throne, identical to her own, it was cast from pure, thick white marble and etched with ironwood, giving an eternal and weathered feel to the Two Thrones that sat equally next to one another in the centre of the raised white granite platform, the thrones encircled by a large scarlet seal encrusted on the floor, patterned by flakes of Dragonglass to ingrain the mighty Targaryen Sigel. They had dispersed of the poisoned Iron-throne when they settled in Kingslanding just after the Great war, partly because there was just one seat and they wanted to send the message that they would only rule if it were together, and more so because the Iron seat only brought plague and madness to House Targaryen. So, three years ago, Dany and Jon watched with entwined hands as Rhaegal smelted the ancestral throne into a puddle of molten iron, washed and cooled by the new reign. Now, stood two majestic white Thrones, quite organic, and cast with duty and honour; but also keeping the shadow that illuminated the impact of ‘Fire and Blood’.

Daenerys then looked from Jon’s empty throne, missing him, to her left and warmly observed the Hand of the Crown, Lord Tyrion, scribing the last of his petitioner scrolls. He was a loyal friend since she met him. Next to him on similar quant chairs, sat her and Jon’s two best friends: The Mistress of Wisdom and trusted advisor of the Crown, Missandai of Narth, and next to her sat Samwell Tarly, the Master of Coin and Warden of the South. Dany drummed her fingers on her armrests, scanning the crowds and smiling at the lords and ladies who caught her eye as they walked out, but she was really looking for a certain Deity. She quickly fell into a daydream of what she and Arianne would do to their husband later; subconsciously making her bite lower lip to hide a naughty grin.

 

“Your Grace?”

Your Grace?” Tyrion repeated in a sing-song tone, finally catching her distracted gaze with a soft smile. Dany blinked out her thoughts of what the night might entail as she focused back on Tyrion’s voice, “You Grace, Ser Oswell…” he gestured with his eyes.

 

Dany looked down from the raised steps, noticing Lord Commander Dayne had approached. “Your Grace, the Faiths leader is outside, should I send him in?” He said with his clear raucous voice, looking up with his indigo eyes, broad shoulders, armored in grey steel with his white billowing cloak draped behind. Dany gave a soft nod of appreciation, “Send him in Ozzy but make sure his followers don’t come. I don’t trust the man.” She finished quietly to Tyrion as Ozzy went off to give the order.

A few moments later, the grizzled old man stepped into the now empty hall, the comrade of another High Sparrow who Cersei Lannister once destroyed, this man’s walk was crooked while carrying a dirty smile over his bony face. “My good Queen Daenerys, may I say your beauty grows every day.” He said with his breathless voice, exaggerating his tiredness from the long walk down the Throne-room; which made his brittle footsteps only echo and slither.

Daenerys tried not to narrow her eyes from the falsity in this man; who believed a woman, let alone two women, weren’t fit to rule without the presence of a man. So, she kept her face collected and placed a generous smile on her face, “you’re too kind, greetings, your holiness…”

 

But he abruptly cut her off, “My Queen, won’t his Grace be joining us?” he said innocently, ignoring the fact he just cut off the Queen’s speech as he continued, “it would be proper to have the King present in such hard times, not neglecting his duty in court, as some may say.” He added with a careful but clumsy bow.

Daenerys tried to contain her anger at this bigoted fool, failing slightly when the distant Blackwater outside rippled with a dragon’s thunderous roar, but she kept her beautiful face collected as she spoke with her regal persona. “The King is not in the capital…” she tried not to seethe out, retaining her diplomatic gaze momentarily before failing miserably, “my husband is a man of the North, and Northmen are men of truth and honour… so, if he were here, he would tell you to spare the falsities and speak why you’re really here.” She finished with her unexpected but profound, Dragon-Queen glare.

The room grew tense and heavy, but the old man only gave a patronizing smile while holding his chest as if wounded. “You mistake me, good Queen Daenerys,” He said with a sniggering laugh, “I want only good things for House Targaryen… but… ah…in recent events. I did hear, the Crown is brewing a new force on the old fortress of Dragonstone, a force like no other most say, with each soldier trained by King Aegon, the Dragonwolf, himself.”

He shrugged his shoulders innocently at her narrowed gaze, “… so, I’m here to ask, is the Crown planning to plague the realm with another one of your pointless wars, because myself, and the people,” he emphasized with a condescending tone before finishing, “…are not very fond of such horrible, horrible ordeals. And thus, it would be wise for you to finally accept my request to be on your small council, so I can guide you from making, frankly, silly mistakes.”

 

Dany raised her eyebrows at the audacity of this militant’s tone, she felt Tyrion’s shrewd glance at her to observe her building anger, she could feel the blaze of the sunlight glare through the red and black stained windows, she could feel her advisor’s and their dialed eyes and she could feel her crownsguard’s place their hands on their sword hilt, but Dany kept her cool; narrowing her beautiful eyes with an desolate unflinching gaze.

“As the realm knows,” she started with a calm tone, “my husband, your King, is training the Spartan force for one purpose only. To carry out a four-month raid beyond the Wall, a raid with the sole purpose to scale the lands of Winter and make sure no threat of the Wight Walkers can return under Targaryen rule. Three years ago, the people of the North named my husband and I, the King and Queen of Winter, after we defeated the Night King’s armies. Therefore, we have not taken that honour nay the duty, lightly.” She finished calmly, trying not to let her carnage Dragoness temper get the better of her again, as she watched the creep only show her his provoking yellow smile to her response.

“That is very fortunate indeed, your grace, but my humble personage must disagree on the behalf of the Seven, our faith which doesn’t believe in such fairy tales and grumpkins.” He laughed out, with forehead lines bred by false demeanor.

 

Tyrion quickly interjected, his beady eyes narrowed as he stood up by Daenerys’s throne. “Listen well your holiness, you didn’t go North at the fall of the Long Night three years ago. You stayed in Oldtown and hid behind your skirts and stone walls. The Dragons of the Crown fought the entire realms fight, they didn’t have to, but they did, and they protected and prevailed the peace, from the snowed moors of Winterfell until they triumphed on the meadows of the Trident in the great Winter-storm; protecting the Realm and freeing all people like you, from plight and massacre. Then, our King and Queen agreed to build the new septs and bring shelter to your order despite your ignorance and vanity, and now you insult our Queen in her intentions… how dare you stand there with your false sense of supremacy… the Crown even sealed matrimony under your faith…”

“A scandalous marriage! A marriage that goes against the light of the Seven!” He screeched out with rounded eyes and completely dropping his composure, “a marriage that breaths only incest and adultery, hardly the image of what rulers should be!”

Daenerys couldn’t keep her gorgeous face from tightening in frustration, raising her eye-brows with amusement at breaking this fool’s false composure unlike most her company, who sighed and exhaled shock at the man’s behavior and Daenerys had to raise her hand to her Crownsguard: Oswell Dayne, Helya Hightower and Preston Darry who all wanted to unsheathe their blades but were silenced by their profound Dragon-Queen. Keeping her calm persona despite the unreflecting roar of her Dragon in the distance, she spoke after a tense few seconds, directly into the little seething man’s crinkled eyes.

 

“Are you implying you are the fit image, for ruler?” She said coolly, her scorching gaze thundering fire.

 

The ragged man used his patchy robe to wipe the sheen of sweat off his forehead, taking his time with a condensing look, before he bared his yellowed teeth to reply. But he was cut off because before could open his mouth, the side entrance door by the Thrones opened on their side with a clang, filling their ears with a clutter of rushed footsteps and leaving the old militant to fall silent under the threating watch of Ser Oswell Dayne.

When the concealed but intricate side-door thudded open, letting more sunlight streaming in the Throne-room, Ozzy instantly stepped forward and firmly grasped the old militant’s shoulder and pushed him to the side to keep his silence, knowing the side-door only meant the entrance of royal family members.

 

Dany turned her head, keeping her regal composure as her heart melted inside at the sight.

“Mummy!” Rhaella squeaked happily with her little-outstretched honey fingertips.

 

Dany pursed her lips as Ghost led the way for them. The old militant hid behind Ser Oswell’s broad shoulders as the King’s albino arctic Direwolf shouldered through the door first. His steel padded paws creating a delicate sound of thunder on the marble floors, padding straight up the steps to Dany to give her a lick before curling up by her feet. “Hey, you…” Dany breathed down, caressing his arctic withers with love when he looked up with his scarlet eyes and lolling tongue, leaning into her honeyed touch.

Arianne walked behind with her swaying hips, wearing a sandy Meerenesse dress that enveloped around her neck, accentuating her firm pillow breasts that clung under the yellow fabric that crossed over one another; accentuating her busty chest and creating a triangle on her tanned tummy. The yellow patterned sleeves juiced her glowing olive arms and the yellow velvet fabric clung to her mesmerizing figure, flowering around and under her brown moleskin belt, flowing down her supple thighs and trailing on the floor with a black patterned trim with a flare.  Her silky jet black tresses were clipped behind her ears with red jewels and letting the rest of her black hair, that was trimmed with gold lacing, ripple down her bare back in ringlets; creating a teased sight to behold. All the while, her dark luscious lashes batted towards the Throne and instantly connected with Daenerys’s beautiful lilac irises with a radiant smile. In Arianne’s arms, was little Rhaella Snowborn Targaryen, clutching and snuggling into Ari’s shoulder, but when she saw her mother, she slid out Ari’s tender hold in a scramble, her little legs dashing up the white steps to her mother’s arms.

“Mummy!” Rhae jingled happily, running quickly to erase the distance with her silver head of hair dancing behind her.

 

“Rhaella honey,” Dany breathed out a pursued smile, ignoring her meeting entirely as her arms enveloped around her little baby who climbed up on the Throne and bundled onto her mother’s lap; pressing wet kisses on her cheek. “Honey, what are you doing here…?” Dany said a soft expression, warmly pushing off Rhaella’s clinging arms and kisses with a kiss off her own pressed to her baby’s cheek, “I thought I was to get you after your lessons?” Dany said fondly, looking into her bright purple eyes that reflected her own. Rhaella smiled cheekily, snuggling into her mother’s hair while clutching her neck with little-cupped palms; avoiding the question.

 

“Go on Rhae, darling,” Ari gently said, coming behind them on the bottom of the white steps, Ari sashayed up the steps with her alluring figure, smiling warmly at Rhaella’s cheeky smile back at her as she plopped down on Jon’s vacant Throne, disregarding that a meeting was being held, as she turned on the great seat, to emphasize her playful scold. “Tell your mother why you’re here, honey.”

Daenerys nearly rolled her eyes at her sister-wife’s tone, knowing it was going to be the usual reason, so she looked back down at Rhaella with pursed lips, watching Rhae avoid the situation as she sat in her lap cozily, playing with her mother’s loose silver tendrils and avoiding her gaze. Daenerys always thought she was all her father when she knew she was in trouble, her mannerisms and pouty lips and the button nose and broody look, were all Jon Snow.

With a soft nudge, Rhae gave up her deep brood with a cheeky smile disguised as a sigh, “Mummy, I don’t like Septa Meredyth, she keeps making me learn about Houses and stuff, which is boring…” she moaned cutely, making Ari snort out a laugh beside them causing Dany to raise her brow to quell her over Rhaella’s shoulder. Looking back down, she listened patiently to her daughter’s rushed speech, “…and she keeps making me recite things, histories and lore is important she says… about the burning tower in Oldtown… about the seven gods, the father and the Smith and the warrior… And, and the other ones… it’s so boring, and she won’t even tell me about Uncle Bran’s Warg stuff and Winterfell or the Kings of Winter, that Daddy told me about, and she keeps telling me that Visenya Targaryen was a just Princess like me, but I know that isn’t true… she was a warrior, a dragon rider, like you mummy… the stuff Septa Meredyth teaches is, just, not exciting… just boring, and she won’t even let me have Ghosty sit with me… I hate that he has to sit outside” she huffed out with little-crossed arms; before scratching Ghosts wither’s as he softly howled in response by Dany’s feet.

 

And at that very moment, Septa Meredyth rushed in the side-door panting and heaving under her grey garbs; finding Daenerys’s eyes with a desperate plead. “Your Grace, I’m so sorry… The Princess and the King’s wolf tricked me into being jammed in my storing cupboard, and when I eventually got out… I …I… I couldn’t find them, even with her Crownsguard, Ser Mallister… Please, forgive me.” she hampered out with her hands weighted at her sides.

 

Daenerys looked from her flustered face to her daughter who had buried her face into Dany’s neck and silver tresses, hiding her fit of giggles, and Dany shook her head with irritation. Knowing if Jon was here, he would have laughed with Rhaella and her adventure with his husky look and lovely dark eyes. _Why do I have to be the disciplining parent?_ Collecting her face from huffing out a laugh as well, she plastered a responsible look and tone, before speaking.

“There’s nothing to forgive, my lady. It appears my daughter is the one who should apologize.” Dany then looked down expectantly at a stubborn Rhaella, who had crossed her little arms and held the famous brood of Jon Snow. After a few seconds, Rhaella gave in to her mother’s gaze and sighed out a huff, her voice quiet and song-like. “Sorry Septa Meredyth.”

Rhae pouted but slowly grew a mischievous grin when Ghost stood up with his mammoth snowy weight, padding forward a little before snarling out a snapped growl towards the terrified and irritated Septa as Rhaella added, “But Ghosty says he’s not.” She whispered hastily, being cut off by Daenerys who quickly prodded Ghost to stop; which he did immediately.

 

“I apologize Septa, you can retire for the day and Princess Rhaella, will,” Daenerys added with emphasis, “make up for her lost time, tomorrow, bright and early.”  Once the disgruntled Septa trudged out, Daenerys quickly looked down at Rhaella. Daenerys felt everyone in her company smiling with mirth and compassion, apart from a veiny old Militant behind Ser Oswell Dayne’s shadow, who stood completely forgotten on the side, with his clenched brittle fingers as he was forced to patiently wait.

 

“Rhaella, you need to be nice. That is the third Septa since you started learning and she’s been nothing but kind…”

“But, Mummy…” she protested with an exaggerated whimper, her head lowered, as she nuzzled in Dany’s lap and fidgeted with her Mother’s ring and hands. “She… she smells funny.” She moaned in one last attempt to lighten the situation, which made Ari laugh but Dany held her gaze.

“No, Rhaella. And this isn’t the first news today, earlier your language teacher said you’re using Ghost to scare her from teaching you aswell. Ghost is with you because he’s your dearest friend, and there to protect you, and you’re very good at your Valyrian lessons, but your tutor tells me you still need to improve your writing and your being distracted by your Egg all the time.”

“But, Mummy, can’t I practice my sword and riding instead with Daddy… or even with Ozzy until Daddy comes back… Duncan gets too…” Rhae gestured to Tyrion, whose son she referred to before she carried on her cute waffle, “and I like Valyrian, but can’t you teach me… I want you… and papa… or auntie Ari… or missy, yes, can Missandai start teaching me again? Please. Please.” Rhaella repeated and blinked innocently, looking adoringly at Missandai aswell, who pursued her lips in response.

 

“Missandai is a council member, honey. She has lots of responsibilities and lately, we’ve been rushed with duties…” Dany replied softly, making Rhaella pout with her little eye’s slowly pooling with tears.

“Your Grace,” Missandai said softly after a few seconds, “I could rearrange my schedule and take some of Princess’s Rhaella’s lessons, it would be my pleasure.” Rhaella opened up her scrunched eyes with new light of realisation, her little finger’s tugging on her mother’s arm, “Please mummy, pleaseeee.” She breathed out happily, knowing she already had approval from the warm look her mother gave her.

 

“Okay sweetie,” Dany said, pursing her rosy lips from her daughter's little squeak and wiggle of happiness on her lap. “Wait a minute, where did you come into all of this?” Daenerys said while looking side-ways into Arianne’s amber eyes, who sat regally on Jon’s Throne. Despite Arianne being Queen Consort, she was allowed to sit upon a Throne in absence of either the King or Queen, but only with one of them present. Her true seat was in Dorne, but she was given a seat of honour in the Kingslanding courts and on the small council in her absences from Sunspear.

“Well,” Ari started with a grin that matched Rhae’s peaking smile under Dany’s tendrils of silver hair. “I was in my quarters, briefing scrolls with dear Maester Marwyn, when this little ray of sunshine,” she indicated with a playful tickle of Rhaella’s tummy, “came galloping in, riding Ghost if you would believe it before jumping on me, telling me to protect her, clearly on the run from her Crownsguard and Septa. And before you say anything, my Queen, she came to me because she knew I wouldn’t be cross, because I know how poxy those lessons about the new gods are.” She sighed out casually, with a condescending glance towards the old militant, who she noticed was seething in the corner.

 

Daenerys nearly rolled her eyes at Ari’s comment, but she then noticed the old militant was indeed still standing in the corner, formally restrained by Ozzy’s firm hand. Dany collected her thoughts and licked her lips, catching Missandai’s gesture of taking Rhae, nodding, she looked down at Rhae who was distracted with toying with her ring again, with a playful hum. “Rhaella honey, I’m not angry, just don’t run off from your guard, promise me okay. Now go with Missandai, she’ll take you for your lunch. Go on…”

Rhaella giggled into her mother’s sweet kiss, hopping off her lap and taking Missandai’s hand after she giggled a goodbye to Ari’s tender touch. “I’ll see you later Dragon-Queen,” Ari teased to Rhaella, pulling her in for a hug and nuzzling her nose cutely, speaking with a whisper. “I’ll take you riding in the Kingswood if you want, when your mother and I get back from Dragonstone, yes?”

Rhaella flung her little arms around Ari’s neck with a giggle, “Yesss, thank you Auntie Ari!” Rhaella balled up her little hands in triumph in the tight hug before leaning back with an attentive look, “Can we go horse-riding and… dragon-riding?” They both gave an excited look and turned their heads towards Daenerys, who couldn’t stop her growing smile, and after a few seconds, she gave a soft nod, “okay, I’ll take you both tomorrow, maybe over Tarth for a picnic.” The three shared a silent look of excitement for Rhaella’s benefit before Dany left a peck on her Rhae’s head of silver and sent her off with Missandai. The moment the door closed behind them, the Throne-Room returned to its sullen state.

 

Daenerys and Arianne placed their hands in their laps, holding their regal persona as the high sparrow was brought forward again. Dany threw her Dragon-Queen gaze at him, her voice now spiced with fire again. “You must forgive the interruption, your holiness,” she started with the diplomatic route, “you know how children can be, my daughter…”

 

But she was abruptly cut off by the old man’s shriveling voice, “… your daughter is a lost soul! Like you, your proclaimed Royal child is forsaking her gods, which is nothing but barbaric” he laughed out with his yellow teeth, before shaking with head with the wise demeanor that he thought would protect him, filling the room with tension that couldn’t be cut by the finest Valyrian steel, he continued his chesty speech.

“…This act cannot be allowed, nor accepted under my dutiful and fruitful watch, since it is proof of the chaos House Targaryen will become again. The first pillar has fallen and others will follow, the Crown assembling a new force, the Crown married with incest and adultery, and now… now, the Crown’s royal child is forsaking the light of the seven and running from her Septa, this is unacceptable, the Seven are the accepted holy beings and, everyone, must obey the words of the Seven, seen in my teaching’s, which must be answered by everybody, the Princess especially and more importantly, the King and, the Queen…”

 

Ghost bared his fangs, casting a dire shadow over the acid man who stood alone at the bottom of the white steps, making him jump back a little but holding his ground as he continued to seethe and scream his wise demeanor. But before Daenerys could grace the Hall with her dominating words, it was Arianne who spoke.

Standing up, her sandy Meerenesse dress sashayed with grace as she stepped down the steps, her dark-lashed eyes locked onto the small man who fumed with vanity and arrogance. She circled and coiled around the man, seeing the balding wisps of his rutted head and sweated linen robes; as she spoke with her clear but raspy dornish accent.

“You speak like you know everything old man,” she started, everyone watching her except the militant who only heard her from behind, “but you don’t, you’re a simply hypocrite that uses religion to mask your vanity, all you want is Aegon Targaryen’s power and voice, but right now, it’s not you on that Throne, it’s the Mother of Dragons, the Queen of Old Valyria, and she doesn’t answer to petty fools like you, she’s a Dragon, who answers to no God nor man.” She finished with a hiss, causing the man to only grow a patronizing smile in-between his berated breathing.

 

He turned slowly to look at Arianne with a dirty smile, “everyone answers to the true Gods my child, especially good women,” he emphasized with a condescending smile towards Ari, before turning back to Dany, staring strangely with his false demeanour into her Violet eyes. “Now, I know this gathering hasn’t gone well, so it would please the gods if the King was present next time you come see me in my Sept with your apology, in the meantime, it would be wise, for me to take the Princess for a good talk about my fruitful teachings of our Gods and her future duties as a woman of the faith…”

 

Arianne stared at the audacity of the fool from behind, and when he said his last words about Rhaella, she dropped her Queenly persona. Before anyone could speak, Arianne remembered the stance her Dragonwolf taught her, looking around drastically momentarily before seeing Ozzy’s two swords sheathed by his sides. Ari outstretched her fingers and grasped an ancient hilt, rippling the sword out before Ozzy could react, Arianne held the sword of ‘Dawn’ with two hands, flexing her curvy supple thighs as she spun and smacked the milky steel under the Militant’s shins, leaving him with a crimson tide of blooded robes as he plunged down in a collapsed cry as she tried to calm her berated breathing. The grizzly man sprawled down the steps, smacking his chin on the floor as he spat out blood, mumbling curses in all directions.

With one hand on her wide hip and the other leaned on the decimating brute tip of Dawn that she balanced upright, Ari stood over him calmly with her dornish rasp, “how’s this woman for you, you mumbling fuck.” Ari softly finished with her beautiful fleshy lips, handing the sword back to Ozzy casually as she went to sit back on Jon’s Throne, after a few seconds, the militant eventually scrambled up and pointed his bony finger at Ari. “How dare you! You dare spill blood under the eyes of the Gods who protect me, yes me, I am chosen… You… You…You filthy whore!” He screamed.

 

Daenerys initially was going to have Drogon roast this man’s bones the moment he mentioned her daughter’s name, but when Ari flourished her skill with a blade, bruising the fool’s legs with tinged cuts of blood, she wanted to laugh at his shocked expression of a woman debasing this vain fool of a man. But now, when he called Arianne a whore, Dany let go of Ghost’s withers, letting the silent arctic wolf pad forward, his ghosted silence gone and now thundering a menacing growl as the Crownsguard followed suit with rippled blades.

 

“Now listen well,” Dany said calmly with her Dragon-Queen glare as Ghost gave a dirty snarl to signal her authority, “apologise for your comment to Queen Arianne, or the consequence for slander is punishable by death.”

“You are mistaken, yes, very mistaken… your whole House has strayed from the almighty Seven, even your King-husband has failed to control his women… I take my orders from the Gods, not from a woman! My followers outside will not take this lightly, woman!” He spat out again, trying to stand straight but the pain splinted in his calves, made him stutter and tremble.

 

Ser Oswell stepped forward with Ghost, “Your Grace, let me dissemble this fool for you.” He said with narrowed eyes of honour, but was quickly stopped with Dany’s curt gesture of ‘not yet’.

Dany remained composed, giving a discrete nod to Ari, Dany then closed her gorgeous light lashes with concentration.

Arianne tried to hide her smile when she figured out what Daenerys was doing, turning back to the little bony man, she smoothed out her dress over her knees casually as she spoke with her raw dornish accent. “You insult yourself old man, you are under the rule of a woman of Valyria, you have been beaten by a woman,” she gestured to herself, before she finished with her locked and cool auburn gaze, “…perhaps you’ll be killed by a woman.”

 

The old militant shrieked with refusal, clawing his hands and his long dirty finger-nails as he shouted at Arianne. “You kill me, I will scream and my hundred disciples outside will storm this Keep with no mercy, justice for the Gods the realm will sing.” He convinced himself drastically, but he stopped altogether with rounded eyes when he heard a desolating screech of torrential thunder from above, deafening the city with a sudden tremor and a clouded shadow loomed the ground outside, and the high sparrow felt his knobbly knees weaken as he tried to stop his sweated chin from quivering

Daenerys slowly opened her eyes, “what men?”

 

And at that very moment, the colossal quake of talons grappled the earth just outside; Drogon’s scarlet roar flickered the outside sunlight, causing the crows to purge and the old militant in front of them to finally swallow the desolating reality.

Dany held her powerful current of a gaze, standing up with her petite confident form, the pale light accentuated her flawless figure with her scaly blue silken dress as her silver tresses cascaded over her bare honeyed shoulders. “Now,” she started definitely while walking forward slightly, “my Dragon has already dissembled your disciples, holding them with contempt and they are to be cuffed for your treasonous threat of regicide.”

Dany then gestured for Targaryen guards to carry out the order before speaking again. “You will be escorted with them and will be held in the black cells to await passage to the Wall, to swear the Black. Lord Commander Mormont of the Nightswatch is a dear friend, and I’m sure Jorah would appreciate more men to hold the ruin of Greyguard, which he happened to inform me, is in dire need of renovation.”

 

Ari had to breathe out a laugh at the old militant’s gawped face, quickly standing up beside Daenerys, she added to Daenerys’s speech with a playful, patronizing wink. “So in other words, your holiness, you will live out your days on the edge of the world, where you can actually do something honourable with yourself. Perhaps you can join the Spartan forces in their raid, perhaps…”

“You… can’t, do this...?” He gutted out.

“You did this,” Dany calmly corrected, “the moment you insulted my good-wife with profanities and slandered me, and our husband, your king, in our ability to rule. You would wear your vanity as a cloak to mask your façade of false wisdom and power.” Dany concluded with scorn.

 

Arianne subconsciously entwined her delicate fingers with Dany’s honeyed one’s, coming shoulder to shoulder and speaking down at the old man with her dornish rasp, “you would do well to acknowledge the power of Dragonfire old man, and you would do well to know the 1,2,3’s about the Mother of Dragons. First, her disciple for duty is truly unparalleled. Second, she doesn’t take threats, but simply rains fire and blood to protect all good and cleanse all evil, like from your petty self.”

The old militant screwed his face up in rage as he breathed out defeat with a ragged seethe, “and what is three?”

“Three, is for people who acknowledge one and two.” Dany finished clearly, squeezing Ari’s hand discretely back in love. “Now apologize to Queen Arianne, or you won’t have the pleasure in joining an actual honourable brotherhood with the rest of your men, only fire and blood.”

 

The old militant stared up with twitching anger, sweat leaking down his front as he clutched his splinted calves. His piercing eyes breathed in the sight before him and his stomach knotted in refusal of defeat, gritting his yellow teeth and wrinkled lips, he spat with acid. “You are no Queen of mine, nor you,” he gestured to Arianne aswel, “neither are fit for ruler, you’re both simply common whore’s who are only good for pig feed or sucking your mongrel wolfs cock! You inbred filth!” He erupted, knowing he had gone too far to come back, smelting like wax as a Dragon’s colossal roar quaked the great city again.

 

Daenerys slowly raised her eye-brows, her beautiful face only calm as she made to give the order to remove him so he could be brought to justice by Longclaw when Jon returned. But, both she and Ari had to move apart when they heard a snarling growl pad in-between them. Before any of the Crownsguard could restrain the old militant, Ghost erupted between them and bound up to the militant, who yelped like a virgin girl as the arctic beast made to pounce. Arianne and Daenerys astutely observed Ghosts elasticated eyes as he padded past with bared jaws of serrated teeth, they saw that his eyes weren’t the usual blood scarlet, but pure milky white.

 _Jon Snow, my dear DragonWolf_ …

 

And before the Crownsguard could even unsheathe their blades, the arctic wolf attacked with no mercy, socketing the fools arm clean off before Jon clamped the fool’s rutted head between his mammoth jaws with nothing but a delicate crack of thunder. The shadowed outlines on the marble floor in the sunlight, thrashed and withered, filling the echoed room with snarled ripping and veiny screams that were swiftly halted with a last howl.

 

The sun peaked it’s highest over the Red-keep with a nourishing breeze, and Dany had just dismissed her council and guard, and the moment the unsullied sentries took the crimson litter of limbs left by Ghost, the doors shut and Dany turned back towards the Thrones and found Ari’s radiant smile as she warmly stroked Ghost.

Daenerys watched contently as she turned around, seeing Ari kneel slightly to coo Ghost. And Arianne felt Dany’s gaze on her bare olive-skinned back that was cascaded with her shiny black rippled hair, so looking over her shoulder, Ari squeezed her burning loins as she met her sister-wife’s alluring gaze in question. “What is it Daenerys?”

Dany crossed her arms cutely with playful narrow eyes, “what was ‘three’?” she asked attentively.

Ari smirked, standing up straight from Ghost, before sashaying her hips seductively over to Dany, their chests grazed slightly as they Lilac and amber connected. “Three, is… you what you once told me, vala morghulis, all men must die, except, we aren’t men.”

 

Before Ari knew it, Dany threaded her hands in her black hair and their lips were fused and Ari quickly responded with passion, pushing her tongue in the mix and allowing their saliva to duel in amalgamation. After a wet minute, they broke and rested their foreheads together in a gasp of smiled breathe. Dany got lost in her eyes momentarily before she raised her eye-brows with mirth, “I love you… and the high sparrow wasn’t even a man, he screams like a maid and I don’t think the Nightswatch would have even accepted the petty crone.”

 

Ari laughed in agreement, placing her hands back on her own hips as she cocked her head cutely, “talking of a real man.” She breathed seductively.

Dany quickly elaborated with a gesture to the arctic wolf who was lolling patiently at them both, “Aye,” Dany mimicked with an exaggerated husky tone, “I saw Jon warg Ghost as well. It appears our dear broody husband spied on us and lashed out.”

Ari smirked, “I think it’s time we go to Dragonstone and punish our King, for his insolence, for now, and earlier.” Ari added with eagerness.

 

Dany narrowed her gaze patiently and put her hands on her own luscious curves, waiting for Ari to correct herself. Eventually, Arianne tiredly huffed, giving in and rolling her alluring eyes with her dornish drawl, “fine. You should punish him.” She remembered.

“Correct,” Dany said sweetly, “now, let’s go, I believe there will be a suitable cup on Dragonstone I can use to fulfill my… okay, our needs, you bitch.” Dany added with seductive emphasize and a growing cheeky smile before turning around with her flowing silk, making to find her trusted winged mount outside as Ghost padded off in the other direction; probably to find Rhaella.

Arianne quickly followed behind Dany in pursuit, getting giddy and playfully fondling Daenerys’s peachy arse through her dress, with a ‘what, I can’t help it’ look, as she followed her in the now empty and echoed Throne-room, causing Dany to give a playful smirk back with a playful small spank of her own, as she continued to walk, not being deterred from her mission. Ari simply rolled her eyes with a smile, and she quickly followed in her heeled sandals and breathed out with her seductive accent, “you can punish the man Dany, but I’ll reward him,” she teased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long chapter, so I cut it into two. I'll upload the next part later which is Jon's P.O.V, and it's all hot stuff :)  
> This chapter was really fun to write so please tell me what you think!!
> 
> Dw, I am still writing my other Fic, A Dream of Dawn, I just wanna be consistent with it, so I'm writing multiple chapters before I upload each, so I will be able to stick to an upload schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment on what you think of it :)  
> This 'An Ephemeral Awakening: Series' will be the space for my erotic stuff. Tell me if you want more of this story and which other relationship's you like to see in different fics.


End file.
